With the advance of technology and growing reliance on computer systems, the market requires higher operation capabilities and more data storage capacity for computer systems. Therefore, in order to satisfy the user requirements with respect to the specifications of computer system and data storage, a plurality of hard disks and other related components have to be arranged in a computer system. For example, a designer usually allocates many temperature sensors to measure working temperatures of hard disks and control devices such as mainboards. Meanwhile, with respect to specific values of the hard disks' temperatures, a fan with various rotation speeds has to be installed so as to increase the fan speed for rapidly dissipating heat when the working temperature of the system components is too high.
However, these mainboards, related components and hard disks are all mounted in a computer housing. For example, in a server, its housing generally has a limited space, and it is not easy to reasonably arrange these mainboards, hard disks and other components and to perform configuration optimization on the allocations of physical connections and circuit wirings in such a limited space.
In view of the above, how to develop a new server system architecture is an important issue desired to be solved by the related technical personnel.